


Even Later Nights

by savi121



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Someone put Mark to bed please, markhyuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: “You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep.”





	Even Later Nights

Loud music that threatened to shake the walls and the squeaks of sneakers filled the small practice room. The same track was repeated over and over again. Empty water bottles were scattered the floor near the back wall. The harsh lighting was dimmed yet the sweat that covered the determined boy’s body still gleamed. 

It was normal for idols to spend their nights practicing, but even when the pink haired boy perfected the moves, he kept going anyways.

The clock at the front of the room flickered to show it was now 2:45 AM. Taeyong could feel the pressure in his legs building up, threatening to have his legs give out on him. With heavy breaths and a heavy heart, the boy tiredly went to turn off the music and find his way back to his dorm room. Flicking off the lights, he disappointedly looked back in the mirror one last time before closing the door behind him. 

As expected when he arrived to his exceptionally neat dorm, most of the members were asleep, excluding Mark who was hunched over on the couch scribbling down new lyrics. The dim lamp darkened his already tired eyes, but allowed enough light for him to work leisurely. It wasn’t uncommon for the young boy to be like this so late into the night, sadly it was rare if was asleep by this time. Taeyong couldn’t help but yearn for the overworked kid and always did everything in his power to take care of him. 

Taeyong placed his hand on Mark’s back causing the younger to jolt up and turn his attention to Taeyong. 

“Hyung! You scared me. Why aren’t you asleep?” Mark meekly rubbed his eyes and let a yawn escape his lips. Taeyong patted the younger's back and reached over his shoulder to turn off the small desk lamp that sat on the coffee table. 

“It’s late kid, get some rest. You can work on this in the morning.” Mark opened his mouth to protest but Taeyong was already pulling him up from the couch and pushing him towards his room. Opening the door without much care for a sleeping Donghyuck who occupied the cluttered room, Taeyong patted Mark on the back and wished him a good night. 

Taeyong let out a sigh and found his way to his own room ready to finally get some rest. Closing the door behind him and putting down his duffle bag, he cautiously walked over to the bed him and Taeil shared. 

Taeil was already in the middle of the small twin bed that he had insisted on sharing, the blankets tangled between his legs. Taeyong pushed him over to allow himself enough room which caused the older to groan in response. 

“Are you awake?” Taeyong whispered to a half asleep Taeil, still trying to pull the cover out from between his legs. Taeil shifted to face Taeyong, slightly irritated his boyfriend woke him up.

“I am now. Why are you coming to bed so late?” Taeil’s voice was scruffy and only came out in a hushed tone. Constant squeaks came from the bed underneath them as Taeyong was trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Practice.” Taeyong nuzzled into the pillow and looked towards Taeil’s direction, unable to make out any distinct features in the dark room. Taeil hummed in response and let his hand find Taeyong’s, intertwining their fingers together. Taeil snaked his other hand around Taeyong’s waist, pulling the younger closer to himself. 

“You shouldn’t work yourself so hard. Your dancing is amazing as it is I don’t want you dying on me because you practiced too hard.” Taeil’s words were slightly slurred, drowsiness still evident in his voice. Taeyong could feel the olders soft touch on still his waist, making him feel less exhausted than before. 

“I know. I know,” Taeyong groggily teased, “Did you know you’re very endearing when you’re half asleep?” Taeil couldn’t help but feel a smile sneak onto his lips which made him thankful for the darkness that surrounded the two of them. 

Taeyong could feel the rise and fall of Taeil’s chest and feel the warmth of his body on his own. Taeyong wished he wasn’t tired, so he could enjoy this moment just a bit longer. 

“I’m always like this.” Taeil’s voice came out in the smallest whisper and he could feel himself quickly falling asleep. 

“Whatever you say.” Taeyong let out a small chuckle before shutting his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Taeil’s breathing and the feeling of warmth that surround them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Another post! Sorry it's been a while, I've been lowkey in a weird writers block. I'll be hopefully writing more soon though. I hope you guys like this. Please comment your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading and all the love I've been getting on my other works <3


End file.
